Open gate of the Celestial Maiden, LUCY!
by XxCherryXJellyxX
Summary: [Chap 1: AU! Suprise paring]Virgo is the new Celestial mage in Fairy Tail. So when the guild gets attacked, she wants to fight with them and calls out her strongest spirit; The Celestial Maiden, Lucy. [Chap 2: seperate story] Laxus was going to do it today! He was going to summon this mysterious spirit his family had been obsessing over for years!
1. One-Shot:

_**Author's Note:**_

* * *

**Hey there Lovelies! **

**So I got the inspiration for this story by a drawing Hiro Mashima did a while ago, where Virgo was summoning Lucy (in a kind of reverse world). I thought it was really funny and the idea just kind of came to mind.**

**As to all my other stories I should be updating, I still am going to. I am just going through a very lazy period and I have a test week coming up, so yea. Please bare with me. **

**Warning:**  
**I do not own Fairy Tail, Hiro Mashima does!**  
**Characters might be slightly OOC**  
**I really feel like having a huge bowl of meat right now!**

**I hope you like this One-Shot ;)!**

* * *

"Good morning Virgo," the cheery white haired bar maid greeted.

Virgo looked up at her with her ever stoic face and nodded, "Good morning Mira-sama. Could I have a milkshake please," she asked her.

Mira smiled and nodded, "Of course Virgo," she replied and a few moments later she came back with a strawberry milkshake in hand. "So, how are you enjoying Fairy Tail Virgo?" Mira asked the pink haired mage.

Virgo looked up and stared at her for a moment, "It is very enjoyable," she answered after thinking.

Mira secretly sweat dropped a bit, 'she doesn't really talk much does she?' she thought.

Virgo glanced over the guild with her, seemingly, emotionless eyes and dully noted all the activities that were going on in the guild. She saw some weird pink haired boy picking a fight with a raven haired boy, a scarlet haired woman in armor pulling them apart, a scowling hedgehog haired man next to a young blue haired girl, another blue haired girl that was talking to her cat and a scowling blond haired man sitting with three other people. She stared a moment longer at the blond a moment longer, he reminded her of _her_. They had the same golden blond hair, but while _she_ normally had this loving glint in them, he seemed to have a rather annoyed look in his eyes. A small sly smile graced Virgo's lips as the blond haired man caught her stare and sent a scowl her way.

"Mira-sama," Virgo said not breaking her stare.

"Yes Virgo?" Mira said walking over to her.

"Who is that blond man there?" she asked, still keeping her piercing stare on him.

Mira followed her gaze and giggled slightly, "Oh that? That's Laxus Dreyar, the grandson of Master. He is an S-class mage and recently returned after he got excommunicated. He might seem a little scary and unfriendly, but he is a good guy," Mira explained.

Virgo nodded and finally looked back at the barmaid, "I understand. Thank you Mira-sama, will you punish me for asking you such a personal question?" she asked with a slight quirk of her eyebrow.

Mira sweatdropped, "U-Uh, that won't be needed Virgo," she said and held up her hands.

She nodded and stood up, "Thank you Mira-sama and thank you for preparing my milkshake. I will be taking my leave," she said and bowed.

Mira shook her hands, "You don't have to be so formal and you can just call me Mira, without the honorifics," she said quickly.

Virgo shook her head, "No I must respect all my masters," she said vaguely and turned on her heel.

Mira gave a confused look, but just nodded, " Uhm, okay. I guess I will see you next time," she said hesitantly.

Virgo strolled towards the entrance, dodging the various tables and chairs hurdling her way. Just as she was about to open the door it slammed open, missing her face by just an inch. A middle aged man stood with his hands on his knees panting. He looked up with a face of despair and his pipe fell out of his mouth as he opened it.

"WE'RE UNDER ATTACK!" he shouted and then passed out right in front of Virgo's feet.

Virgo stared at the man and then took a step back. "Under attack?" the pink haired man asked standing up, "I'm all fired up!" he said pumping his fist.

"Wait Natsu! We don't know with how many they are?" the scarlet haired woman boomed, grabbing him by the collar.

"It doesn't matter right? Because we are Fairy Tail and no enemy is too strong for us!" a kid shouted jumping up.

All of Fairy Tail jumped up and chorused a "YEA!" and took a battle stance. Virgo stared at all of them from the doorway and raised an eyebrow. She admired their confidence, but it would be better to formulate a plan first. She then felt a presence behind her and jumped out of the way, swiftly dodging an axe that sliced into the ground.

"Virgo! Are you okay?" Mira shouted in concern and jumped over the bar.

Virgo nodded and narrowed her eyes at the man in the doorway. A smirk bared his filthy teeth and his bald head glistened slightly in the sun. Virgo brought her hand on to the pouch strapped to her blue skirt.

"Who are you?" Virgo asked with a hint of menace in her voice.

The man let out a deep chuckle and slung his axe over his shoulder, "I am Borat! Member of Black thorn and we," he motioned behind him, "Are here to take all of you pity excuses of mages down!" he shouted and let out an evil laugh.

Virgo quirked an eyebrow, "I do not see anyone behind you," she pointed out and looked at the empty space behind him.

"Just because you can't see them, doesn't mean they are not here," he said with a deep voice and narrowed his eyes.

"NOW!" a voice shouted and about hundred mages suddenly appeared in and around the guild. In the shock everyone found themselves, Black Thorn had already taken out several mages. Virgo quickly dodged another axe slash and pulled out a key. Mira snapped out of her daze and turned into her Satan Soul. She raised her hand and started forming a dark purple ball of dark energy.

"NOT HERE MIRA-NEE! YOU'LL BLOW UP THE GUILD OR HURT OTHERS!" Elfman shouted.

Mira cursed under her breath and looked around her, "Okay! I will take out the ones outside! Erza, take Asuka, Romeo and Wendy out of here!" she shouted and ran outside.

"No way, I want to fight to!" Romeo shouted and jumped up.

"If you insist little boy," a voice sneered behind him.

Romeo turned around and his eyes widened as he saw the sword raised above him, "ROMEO WATCH OUT!" Erza shouted and blocked the attack with one of her swords just in time.

Romeo was shaking and looked up with terrified eyes to Erza. She gave him a stern glare and grabbed him by the arm, "This is no joke Romeo, these are mages, we have to get out of here and keep Wendy and Asuka safe!" she shouted and motioned Wendy to her, who had Asuka in her arms.

Romeo nodded and followed Erza out of the guild with Wendy and Asuka in tow. In the corner of her eye, Virgo noticed a man in the corner jumping up. In a flash Virgo had pulled out a golden key with a star at the base of the handle. She pushed her arm out with the key and brought it down, "OPEN GATE OF THE CELESTIAL MADEN, LUCY!" she called out.

In a flash of light and a shimmer of gold, a blond haired girl stood protectively in front of Asuka and brought her foot up to the dark mage, "Lucy Kick!" she shouted and collided her foot with the man's jaw, making him fly back and crash through a wall.

Erza looked up in surprise and her eyes widened, "W-Who?" she stammered.

Lucy looked back at the woman and flashed a confident smile, "Don't worry I am Virgo-san's spirit, get out of here quickly," she said and took a battle stance.

Erza stared at the girl, she had golden blond hair tied in pigtails, huge chocolate brown eyes, a very curvy figure, but strangest of all, she was wearing a maid costume.

Erza collected herself and nodded, "Thank you and good luck!" she shouted and began to run towards the entrance again, fending off a few mages with her swords.

"Lucy take out these dark mages!" Virgo shouted and took a battle stance next to her spirit friend.

"Yes Virgo-san!" she replied and jumped in the air.

"Comet BLAST!" she shouted and brought her hand up to the air.

A large ball of light formed above her hand and when she brought her hand down, the ball of light came crashing down on a mage knocking him out. Next to Lucy Virgo was busily trying to take down a mage with her whip. Deeming her master would be okay, Lucy turned to another mage who was trying to send a ball of fire towards a woman. Lucy sneaked up to him from behind at a break neck speed and brought her leg up again. With a roundhouse kick she knocked the man in the back of his head, making him slump to the ground.

"Are you okay?" she asked the woman.

The woman quickly nodded, "I-I'm fine, thank you," she stammered.

Lucy nodded, "Okay, be careful and try to get out of here if you can," she said and set her eyes on another dark mage.

The dark mage locked eyes and licked his lips. She rolled her eyes and put her hand up, "Star Bullets!" she shouted and little orbs of stars shot from her hands towards the mage. He dodged a few, but was unable to dodge the next dozen and they hit him and exploded in contact with his body. He shouted in pain and fell to the floor. Lucy smirked and scanned the guild, they had already taken down a few, but there were many many more. She frowned, it was time to kick things up a notch. Taking another glance at her master and seeing she was effectively taking down mages with her whip and punches, she readied her hands.

"HEAVEN'S RAIN!" she shouted.

The ceiling lit up and a few dozen large stars formed in the sky. Lucy brought her hand down again and the orbs crashed into the dark mages. Six more mages fell and she smirked.

"Lucy!" she heard the strangled voice of her master and Lucy whipped her head in Virgo's direction.

She was struggling to ward of a mage with a large spiked bat. Lucy ran over to her and jumped in the air, kicking him on the side of the head and helping her master up, "Are you okay Virgo-san?" she asked in concern

Virgo nodded, "Yes, let's just quickly take these mages out," she answered.

Lucy frowned and looked at the arm Virgo was clutching onto. "No, you just get out of here, I will be fine," she said and blasted away another mage that was in the way of the door.

"No! I have to fight," Virgo said and narrowed her eyes.

Lucy gave her a stern look, "You are hurt and you are no use to them if you are dead. So go, I can manage, you already took out a lot," she said and hastily lead her towards the door.

Virgo gave her a pained look, but complied, "Get out the moment it gets too much," she said and turned her face back to its stoic mask. "Good luck," she said and ran off.

Lucy nodded and looked back at the guild. There were still about sixty mages left, but already quite a few Fairy mages had gotten injured. She took a deep breath and ran back into the fight. Taking down a few with her kicks and star blast's, she started to feel Virgo's magic take a toll. She frowned and channelled her own magic into her solid form, so that not all of Virgo's magic would be depleted. She brought her hand up for another star bullet, but then felt something hit her in the fell to the ground and everything around her seemed to twirl a bit. She blinked to fend of the black dots that danced in front of her eyes.

"It's time for you to die little Fairy," a man shouted from her above her and his hand turned into a long spike.

Lucy eyes widened and she waited for the impact to come. She knew she couldn't die, but she could feel pain and that was really the worst. Feeling pain that should have killed you, but you don't die. You feel it and it takes a while before it goes away, just like with humans, something most stellar mages did not understand. Luckily Virgo was a very loving celestial mage, a quirky one, but nonetheless loving and caring. She hated to let Virgo down and every time she would 'die' she felt like she had failed her. But to her big surprise she did not feel any pain, nor did she feel herself fading back to the spirit world. Her eyes shot open and she saw a large man in front of her with his fist still extended.

"Hey, you okay?" his deep gruff voice asked.

She hastily nodded and jumped up, "Y-Yea, thank you," she stammered.

In the corner of her she caught a man charging at them, "Star explosion!" she shouted and a large purple star shot from her hand and collided with the man and exploded in contact with him.

The large man turned around and shot her a smirk, "I guess I should thank you too," he said and shot a bolt of lightning into another dark mage.

Lucy flashed him a smirk too and took another battle stance, "Don't mention it," she said and roundhouse kicked a woman.

Somehow they had started fighting back to back and were taking down most of the dark mages easily. He shot bolts of lightning their way and Lucy was bringing them down with powerful blasts of stars.

"OKAY EVERYONE HOLD IT UP OR THE GIRL GETS IT!" a dark mage suddenly shouted from the doorway.

Everyone's head shot in their direction of the voice and saw a fat, heavily beaten, man standing with a knife against a blue haired girl's throat.

"Levy!" a brown haired woman shouted and everyone glared at the man.

The dark mage just let out a crazed laugh and pushed the knife closer to the trembling girl, "Yes, good Fairies. Now why don't all of you put your hands up in the air, or I will cut her pretty little throat," he said with a sneer.

"Let her go you bastard," a gruff pierced man growled and took a step forward.

"DON'T" someone shouted and held him back, "She will get hurt!"

"There, he gets it! Now why don't all of you stupid Fairies do as I say!" he shouted and pushed the knife even closer to her throat.

One by one all the Fairy mages started putting up their hands with a deep scowl on their face. All the Black Thorn mages smirked and gathered behind the dark mage. Levy was still in his grip with tears brimming in her eyes.

He scanned the guild and when his eyes fell onto the blond maiden, he scowled. "Hey you! I told all of you Fairies to put their hands up!" she shouted and shook the blue haired girl.

All eyes fell on Lucy who simply stood there unfazed with a rather bored look on her face. "Well, technically I am not a Fairy," she shrugged. All of the Fairy mages shot her a look, begging her to put her hands up for the safety of their friend.

The man raised an eyebrow, "What the hell are you talking about?! Put your hands up or I WILL cut the girl," he shouted, a little in panic as he looked at the totally unfazed girl.

"Oh, I don't think you will," she said and a small smile graced her lips. "NOW!" she shouted and in a flash Laxus morphed in front on the man and grabbed Levy from his grip.

"WHAT THE?!" the man shouted in surprise.

"Actually I should thank you. Now that you are all huddled up together I can use my strongest spell," Lucy smirked and raised bother her arms.

"H-Hey, what the hell are you doing?" the man stammered and took a frightened step back.

**_Sound Out The Heavens, Open The Heavens_**

**_Stars Across The Universe_**

**_Show Yourself To me, With All Your Brilliance_**

**_Open Thy Savage Gate_**

**_88 Stars Of The Heavens, Open_**

**_Urano METERIA! _**

The sky filled with stars and with her last words, they all shot at the dark mages, causing a large explosion of golden light. Everyone had to shield their eyes at the blinding level of the explosion. Once it died down everyone looked over in amazement at the thirty or so mages lying on the floor. They then all turned to the blond who stood there with a proud smirk.

"W-Who are you?" a raven haired boy asked.

She turned to him and smiled, "I am Lucy, the celestial maiden. I am one of Virgo-san's spirits," she said and bowed formally.

They all nodded and then turned back to the fallen mages. "A-And what was that just now?" the raven haired by asked again.

She hung her head to the side, "What? Oh! You mean my spell! It is called the ultimate magic of the stars, Urano Meteria. It is my strongest, but it does drain a lot of energy," she said and slumped over slightly.

"But you're a spirit? You don't have magic," a pink haired boy said jumping up.

Lucy pursed her mouth and frowned, "Well we do have magic in a certain context. You see, us spirits use the magic of our masters to pass through our gate, which does take a lot of magic. But powerful spirits can also use their own 'magic' to enforce our durance in the human world. Of course when we use our own magical power whenever we use magic, it depletes it and eventually we will run out," she explained.

Most of them nodded, but some just stared rather dumbfounded at her. "So where is Virgo?" Mira, the only woman Lucy knew the name of, asked in a s slightly worried tone.

"She was injured so I told her to get to safety. But don't worry she heavily protested against leaving you guys. I have to say I am surprised, normally Virgo doesn't bond or have emotional attachments to anything or anyone except her spirits. But it seems she has taken quite a liking to you," Lucy said with a soft smile. "So that does mean that if you ever hurt her I will have to blast all of you away," she then added and her sweet smile gave off a dark aura.

"Wow you are weird," Natsu said and stretched.

"What? I am not weird," Lucy shouted and glared at him.

"Yes you are. You are wearing a maid's costume," he pointed out.

Lucy blushed, "T-That's just because Virgo said it looked nice and she liked it if I would wear it," she stammered.

"So what was your name again?" the tall man that had saved her earlier asked as he walked up to her.

She smiled and bowed, "Lucy," she said.

He nodded, "You pack quite a fight Lucy," he said with a smirk. "My name is Laxus."

"My name is Gray," the raven haired boy said and smiled at her.

One by one all of the Fairy Tail mages introduced themselves to her and she happily greeted them all. "It is really nice to meet all of you. I really hope Virgo-san will call me more often to fight with you," she giggled. "Speaking of which I feel Virgo-san coming back to the guild," she said and turned to the door.

As she said a second later Virgo walked in with Erza and the children. "Lucy you are okay," she said relieved, but still kept her stoic face.

"I am fine and I beat the dark mages as you requested with the help your guild," Lucy said and helped her master sit. "Is your arm okay?"

"It was broken, but Wendy healed it and it's all better now," Virgo said and glanced over at the small sky dragon.

Lucy turned to Wendy and smiled gratefully, "Thank you for healing my master," she said bowed. "If I can't do anything anymore, I will take my leave," she said facing Virgo again.

"Wait!" Mira called out. "Why can't you actually be a member of a guild?" she asked.

Lucy quirked an eyebrow, "Well because…" Lucy furrowed her brows and thought. "Well, I don't know actually, it has never been done, but then again it is never stated in the rules that I can't," she said and looked at Virgo.

"Well if Virgo is okay with it, why don't you become a member? That way you'll have an excuse to come more often," Mira said with a smile.

Lucy looked at Virgo who glanced at her, "I don't see why, besides it would be nice for my spirits to be friends with my guild," Virgo replied and gave the teeniest up quirk of her lips, or what in her dictionary was a smile.

Lucy beamed and turned towards Mira, "Then I would love to be a part of your guild!" she cheered.

Fairy Tail cheered with her and Mira came to retrieve the stamp, "So where do you want it?" she asked.

Lucy smiled and brought up her hand, "Here, on my right hand in pink," she said and Mira brought the stamp down. "Look Virgo-san, it's the same colour as your hair. That way I can always think about you," Lucy said hugged her master and friend.

Virgo looked at her and for the first in a long time gave her a genuine smile. "I am honoured Lucy," Virgo said and returned the hug. But then, and she couldn't keep it back asked, "Punishment?"

Lucy shot back and blushed, "N-No!"

"What I thought that Celestial Spirit's aren't allowed to go against their Master's orders," Laxus teased and grinned at the blushing blond spirit.

"Well I think this deserves a party!" Cana shouted and raised her barrel of beer.

Fairy Tail cheered and Mira quickly jumped into action, bringing everyone drinks. Lucy sat beside Natus, Gray, Erza, Wendy and laughed at all their crazy antics. They all welcomed her with open arms. She glanced towards her master who was seated next to Mira and Cana. She kept her stoic face, but with their spiritual connection she could feel that she was having fun. She really hoped Virgo would become friends with them. They seemed like good and friendly people, people you could trust.

"Hey I am just going to get something to drink," Lucy said and stood up.

"Spirits get thirsty?" Natsu questioned.

Lucy sighed and put her hands on her hips, "Yes Natsu, like I said; Spirits still have the normal needs and habits as normal human beings, we just cannot die and live in the Spirit World. Other than that we are the same as you guys," she explained once again.

"That makes no sense," Natsu said and crossed his arms.

Lucy rolled her eyes and walked towards the bar, "Hey Kinana, could I get a glass of coke?" Lucy asked the purple haired barmaid.

Kinana smiled and nodded. "It seems that everyone has taken quite a liking to you Blondie," a deep voice said behind her.

Lucy turned to look at the stormy blue eyes that were set on her. "Everyone is very kind, weird, but kind," she said truthfully and giggled slightly. "And you're blond too," Lucy pointed out and looked at his spiky blond hair.

He shrugged and took a swig of his beer, "Your friend is weird too," he said and motioned towards Virgo, who sat totally unfazed and stoic about a joke Cana made.

Lucy smiled gently and shrugged, "Virgo-san might not seem like the most exciting person, but trust me when I say she is wonderful. She is caring and loving, even though she doesn't always show it. Give her some time to warm up and I can reassure you that she will join whatever weird stuff you do in no time."

Laxus gave her a small genuine smile, "So what happens after all of this?"

"I'll just go back to the spirit world and come back out if Virgo-san needs me. I will probably also pop in and out from time to time to see you guys," she said as she gratefully accepted the glass Kinana handed her.

Laxus nodded and stared off in the distance. Lucy studied his face for a moment, "You know, now that I am officially a member, I can go on missions with Virgo and maybe we can partner up some time," she suggested.

Laxus looked surprised, "I, I would like that," he said softly and looked back at her.

"Lucy! I would like to take a mission. Are you fit enough to take one right now, or do you want to rest a day?" Virgo asked popping up beside her.

Lucy grinned and put her thumbs up, "I am as ready as can be!" she laughed.

"Good, what mission shall we take?" Virgo asked and motioned towards the request board.

Lucy thought for a moment and smirked, "Why don't we take a big mission with Laxus? He said it would be okay and that way you'll have enough money for a while," she said and looked at the lightning mage.

He rose his eyebrow and smirked, "Only if you two girls are up for it," he teased.

Virgo nodded, "Okay, should I also inform your team?" she asked.

"If you want to, yea. Also, why don't you chose a S-class mission," he suggested.

A slight glint of excitement flashed through Virgo's eyes and she nodded, "I will," she said and walked off in a slightly faster pace than usual.

"Me and Virgo-san will show just how strong a spirit and a loyal master can be together," Lucy said with a proud smirk.

"And I will show you just how powerful a dragon slayer is," he challenged.

Lucy chuckled, "Want to do that test on the train?" she said feign innocence.

Laxus gulped slightly, "And how would a spirit like you know that?" he said and glared slightly at her.

She shrugged, "The spirit world has the most elaborate and sourcefull library in the whole universe. And when your key gets lost in a mountain for twenty years, you have a lot of time on your hands," she said and took a sip of her coke.

"Quite proud of our selves are we?" Laxus teased.

"Quite proud," Lucy teased back.

"Lucy-san, Laxus-sama, I have informed your team and picked a request. Defeat a large dark guild called Ivory Chain," she explained and handed them the flyer.

"Looks good to me," Laxus shrugged and handed the flyer back.

"Come Virgo-san, we're going to beat Laxu- I mean that dark guild," Lucy cheered.

Virgo raised her brow slightly in amusement and nodded, "Okay, we will go home and rest now then. Shall we agree to meet each other at eight a.m tomorrow?" Virgo asked Laxus.

He nodded, "Yes, me and my team will be there," he said and turned to the bar.

Lucy grabbed her master's hand, "Come one Virgo-san, you should rest if you want to be sharp for the mission," she said and dragged her towards the exit of the guild.

Laxus watched in amusement as the hyper blond spirit pulled her stoic and emotionless master out of the door, busy shouting all kinds of things about beating 'the dark guild' –which really just meant beating him- .

"Since when did we do mission with others?" Bickslow asked as he walked up to Laxus.

"Since now," Laxus answered casually.

Bickslow frowned slightly, "You do know that you can't date spirits," he said hesitantly.

Laxus shrugged and stood up, "We'll see," he simply answered and walked out of the guild.

* * *

**I'll let all of you sugar plums imagine for yourselves how all of this will end ;)**

**Please Review and Favorite if you liked it :) It really means a lot to me! (Also you don't have to follow since it is a One-Shot!)**

**I hope you all liked it!**

**I'll read you next time! XOXOXOXO ~Cherry :3**


	2. Chapter 1: She is Enigma

_A/N: Hey there :3!_  
_So **13darksoulsand1madhater** said in a review that it would be funny if Lucy asked for punishment instead of Virgo and I was like "Heck yea!"_  
_But as my mind bubble started growing, it became a whole new story on it's own XP  
_So this story is not connected to the first chapter, which is a One-Shot

_I hope you like it! (And if stuff is vague, it's supposed to be)_

_Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail, Hiro Mashima does!_

* * *

**Chapter 1: She is Enigma**

He was going to do it today. He was going to summon whatever was connected to that damn key and he was going to find out what mysteries it contained. He never actually understood what this gold key meant to his grandfather, he always kept it vague, but he was going to find out today! He had had enough mystery in his life already and he didn't need any more. Now that his father was exiled from the guild and his grandfather was constantly busy, he could take the key and open it.

Not only his grandfather had obsessed over the key, but his father had too. It sometimes even seemed as if he cared more about this damn key than he did for him. He seemed so set on opening the gate, but every time he tried, he failed. Even his grandfather had not been able to open it. Almost once, but nothing had appeared from the bright shine of glitter and light.

But he was going to do it. Celestial magic was one of the hardest magic to learn and was not to be taken lightly. In order to open a gate, one must not only concentrate magic into the key, but into their whole being. You would have to find your magic in your whole body, send it through your key and be able to put that magic into a, what you could call, vision of the celestial spirit. And even if you could vision your spirit and be able to concentrate your magic perfectly, you would still need to maintain the solid form of your spirit and be able to match your own magic with the spirit's power.

For a long time he did not know how on earth he was going to visualize this spirit that seemed so important to his family. How was he supposed to imagine an image of someone, without having ever seen them. Then there was also the problem that his magic clashed with celestial magic. For some reason his magic would just not work with it. His power was all about brawl and power, while celestial magic was connected to the soul and spirit of your being.

So what he did was train. Every day and every night he tried to pool his magic into the golden key, desperately trying to get at least _something _out of the key to explain the enigma surrounding it. He trained ever since he first saw the blasted thing, which was around the age of ten, six years ago. The same age his father had started to go berserk.

He slowly took a stance, spreading his legs evenly, relaxing should shoulders and raising his right arm, in which he held the golden key. They key itself was actually quite special, yes he admitted it, even if it was rather girly. It had a strange flowing like design spiralling up the handle, with something carved into it that he could not read, a star with a crystal core at bow and a heart shaped blade. Strangely enough the key did not have a zodiac sign on the handle like all the other gate keys, but only had a small Cristian cross engraved into the crystal core of the star.

Closing his eyes he started to mutter the summoning spell. "I call upon thee, in the world of celestial spirits. I beckon you to my side at once, pass through the gate. Open, gate of the Mortem Stella! LUCY!"

He concentrated all his magic into the key and as soon as he felt something flowing, he envisioned her. He didn't know how, but he saw a dark outline, a door opening and someone passing through. And at that exact moment the room lit up in a blinding light, glitters exploding, and a chime of a doorbell echoing through his ears. Slowly the light started to dim and an odd smell of sweet cherries and space museum filled his nostrils.

He hesitantly lowered his arm, which was over his eyes, to look. Again he saw a faint outline, a rather small one this time. He held his breath in anticipation and he could feel his heart thumping in his chest.

A sweet, yet cold, high pitched voice broke through the deathly silence. "Master," it said, giving Laxus a strange spine chill.

"W-Who are you?" he asked, trying to keep his voice steady.

The smoke cleared completely and Laxus could have sworn his heart stopped for a millisecond. In front of him stood a small girl, no older than ten, with long golden blonde hair that seemed to shine even in the dimly lit room and creamy ivory skin that contrasted sweetly against her rosy cheeks. She had large, he didn't think he had ever seen them that big, chocolate brown eyes with soft golden flecks. Her outfit consisted of long dark blue chiffon dress with little golden stars embroidered into it and long draping sleeves. She wasn't wearing shoes, but had a strange lace cloth wrapped around her small feet. In her left hand she held a cute looking star pushy, whereas in her right hand she held a fairy looking staff with a star on top of it. She was shortly said extremely cute and, even in her young age, extraordinarily beautiful.

But despite her overall cute and pretty appearance, her eyes looked cold, lifeless and unforgiving. She kept her strong gaze on him and he couldn't tear his own stare from her. Somehow she reminded him of someone. Maybe a distant relative or something like that, he just couldn't quite put his finger on it.

"Master?"

Laxus' head shot up to look back up at the girl, who still had her icy stare on him. He quickly composed himself and turned a stern glare at her. "What is it?"

She cocked her head slightly to the side, which was, again he admitted it, extremely cute. Her rosy plump lips formed an O shape and she raised her wrists to him. "Punishment?"

Laxus had to do a double take as he frantically stepped back from her. "W-W-WHAT?!" he stammered, a thick colour of red coating his face.

She took small steps towards him, from which he tried to scramble back more, and when his back hit the wall she placed her small hands on his chest. "Pu-nish-ment?" she drawled out with an emotionless stare.

He swallowed hard and gently pushed her away by her shoulders. "Sorry, but I just summoned you to know what my family has been obsessing about." He eyed her from top to bottom once again, "And to be honest, I don't see why you would be so special. You look like a little dressed up girl to me," he said and narrowed his eyes.

A rushed pair of footsteps broke the silence between the teenager and the celestial spirit and Laxus' hypersensitive ears picked up a voice.

"Laxus! Did you use your lightning magic inside again?" his grandfather shouted.

He panicked and hastily tried to summon the girl back to the spirit world, but even as he tried to take all his magic from her solid form, she still remained before him. The footsteps of his grandfather approached faster and faster and Laxus started to panic more.

"LAXUS!"

The office door opened with a loud bang, making Laxus jump slightly, and Makarov stalked in with an angry scowl on his face. "Laxus how many times must I say it? Practice you magic on the training fie-"

The old man stopped mid-sentence when his eyes finally adjusted to the dark and he could see what was happening. His eyes fell onto the small girl that stood blank faced towards him. Makarov's breath stoked in his throat.

"Laxus, who is that?" he asked, his voice barely above a whisper.

Laxus hid the surprise on his face with another mask of boredom and annoyance. "A small girl," he said, trying to sound nonchalant.

Makarov seemed transfixed on the girl and she seemed to hold his gaze. He tentively stepped forward towards the two and reached out for the girl. "Laxus….. please tell me you summoned her from the gate key inside my desk," he whispered.

Laxus furrowed his brows, but nodded anyway. He watched in confusion as his grandfather touched the girl's cheek, so carefully it looked like he was scared she would break. It seemed as if his grandfather was shaking and Laxus could have sworn he saw a tear fall from his cheek.

"I finally get to see you again my child," Makarov said softly.

By now a several deep lines had formed on Laxus' forehead, he just didn't have a clue what was going on. Apparently his grandfather had some emotional connection to this spirit and, quite frankly, Laxus wanted to now, and he wanted to know right now. He was done with all the mystery that surrounded this girl and was sick of not knowing any of the family secrets.

"Grandfather," he said, breaking the Makarov's attention from the girl. "Who the hell is she and why did you keep her a secret from me?" he asked in a no nonsense tone.

A sad chuckle escaped Makarov's mouth when he turned to his grandson. "You probably don't know what Mortem Stella means?" he asked. Laxus shook his head and quirk a brow, edging his grandfather to continue. "It means death star, or death of a star when said as Mortem Stellam. And what her gate name suggest, is exactly what she is. A dead star."

The questions that circled Laxus' mind weren't getting answered and he was losing his patience. "So she was a star? What the hell does that mean?" he asked with a slight snarl.

"She is wasn't a real star, she was a human, just like us. Her name was Lucy, the same name you had to call when opening her gate. But sadly her name is the only thing she kept."

The last part of the sentence was mumbled and if Laxus didn't have hypersensitive hearing, he wouldn't have caught it. He glanced over at Lucy, who was still standing on the exact same spot as where he had been standing, before he decided to sit down.

"Okay, and what does she have to do with us?" Laxus asked as he watched his grandfather increase in size and take Lucy on his lap, which was a rather odd site.

A soft and warm smile spread over his face, "Well, she's family," he said and turned to Laxus with a huge smile. "She's my granddaughter."


End file.
